The New McMahon
by Gemini16
Summary: Vince and Linda just introduced there youngest daughter, Caitlin...she's very different..and Jeff likes her.


Disclaimer: I don't own the McMahon's or the personas of the professional wrestlers of the WWE. They are copyrighted to the people that came up with them. The only characters that I've created were Caitlin McMahon and her band Black Diamond...which is the name of a song written by the rock group KISS...and also Caitlin's unusial disease. I made that up on my own..cause I had nothing better to do. lol. But hey, enjoy the story anyway.  
  
The New Diva By Gemini  
  
Chapter 1 "I've called you all out here because theres something special that's going to happen this Monday night, live on Raw," Vince McMahon told the entire Monday Night Raw roster of the WWE. The ring was set up, and the roster and crew were sitting on the seats of the arena. That night, those seats would be filled with screaming fans that have paid to see the Pay-Per- View in person. The PPV, was Survivor Series. The roster looked at one another. What could possibly be happening the next night. They turned their attention back to their boss. Vince stood tall and important in his suit. His hair was slicked back, and his hands were behind his back. "The event that's happening tomorrow night, is the introduction of the new manager. The way this is going to work, is that the new manager will have complete control over both Raw, Smackdown, and the General Managers. The Smackdown roster has been notified and met the new manager last Thursday. This manager is to make sure that Eric Bischoff, and Stephanie don't go overboard. I personally think that this new storyline will be very interesting," He looked over at his wife, Linda. She smiled back at him and nodded. This must have been very big because Vince and Linda are usually in Conneticut dealing with business matters concerning the company. The two started talking quietly, then Vince backed away. Linda walked up. Her hair was done very nicely and she looked extremely professional in her black blouce, tan slacks, and tan jacket. Her eyes glanced over everyone. "I'm very proud to introduce the new manager of Raw and Smackdown. She's non-other than Vince and I's youngest daughter, Caitlin." Everyone looked at one another. What did she mean, youngest daughter? Wasn't Stephanie their youngest daughter? Wasn't she the only daughter? Everyone's thoughts were interupted by the sound of footsteps comming down the arena stairs. Everyone looked towards the sound, and a blond woman of about tweenty-one or so. Her golden blond hair went down to her waist. She had on a lond sleeved black shirt. The neck was shaped like a V, but it was very low cut. She was very big in the chest. She had a tight, black mini skirt and had black leather platform boots that ended at her knees. She walked down the stairs gracefully. The wrestlers watched her desend and started to whisper at one another. One looker that the blond had passed was the dare-devil, Jeff Hardy. His arms were crossed, and his feet rested up on the chair in front of him. When she walked past him, he shook his head, and looked at her again. He couldn't believe his eyes. The blond climbed over the barrier with ease. She walked around to the steel steps, climbed them, and entered the ring. Vince and Linda smiled. The blond was taller then both of them. Jeff didn't know if that was because of the shoes or not. But he could tell that she was indeed a McMahon, for she looked like her mother. She looked out into the crowd, and smiled. She took her right hand, and tucked her blond hair behind her right ear. Her fingers were long and elegant, but her nails weren't. They were short, but manacured. "Uh, well...hi." The blond laughs, "As you know, my name is Caitlin McMahon...and I'll be the manager of Smackdown and Raw. I've seen you all wrestle, and I must say, I'm very impressed with what I see, and I can't wait to work with you," Quite frankly, Jeff couldn't wait either. He had never really been very pleased with working with a McMahon. He didn't know why. But, this one, seemed different. The "meeting" was over, and everyone went backstage to talk about their match that night, and prepare for Survivor Series. 


End file.
